We Are Just Friends
by Sofya29
Summary: 'You and Naruto act as if you are in a relationship.' Sakura opened her eyes wide, not believing what Ino had just said. 'We're just friends ' Sakura said. 'I'm friend with Shikamaru and if we had the same relationship as you two, Temari would kill us.'


**My NaruSaku Week 2019 contribution for the prompt : _Just Friends_.**

**I hope you like it !**

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**We Are Just Friends**_

Sakura looked at her watch and quickened her step. She had to meet up with Ino and she was very late. She could hear the complaints that her friend was going to make to her. Both had to meet to choose a wedding gift for Shikamaru and Temari. The wedding was in a week and none of them had found what to offer them. Sakura finally reached her destination. From where she was, she could see Ino looking at her watch impatiently. She looked up and walked to Sakura as soon as she saw her.

'Here you are,' Ino said. 'Do you know how long I were waiting for you ?'

She put her fists on her hips to show her displeasure.

'Sorry Ino. Naruto needed help and I did not see the time.'

Ino raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'Naruto ? Whenever he needs help, you have to rush to him.'

'He my friend.'

Sakura did not like the look that Ino gave her. What was wrong with helping Naruto ? She would do the same for any of her friends.

'We'll talk about it later,' Ino said. 'We must find a gift for Shikamaru and Temari.'

She took Sakura by the arm and they entered a shop. Later, Sakura and Ino decided to have lunch in a small restaurant that had just opened.

'So,' Ino said, 'Naruto needed your help.'

Sakura rolled her eyes. She had thought that Ino would think of something else, since they had spent the morning talking about Shikamaru's wedding and what gift they could buy.

'Stop imagining things,' Sakura said wearily.

'I don't imagine anything, I see.'

Ino smiled and Sakura recognized that smile. It was the one she had when she was on the lookout for the slightest gossip.

'You two are always together. You have things at his place and he has some at yours. You had slept at his place.'

'His apartment is closer to the hospital than mine.'

'You two act as if you are in a relationship.'

Sakura opened her eyes wide, not believing what Ino had just said.

'We're just friends !' Sakura said.

'I'm friend with Shikamaru and if we had the same relationship as you and Naruto, Temari would kill us.'

Sakura stopped talking. Was her friendship with Naruto so strange ? It is true that she acted differently with her other friends. But what she had lived with Naruto, the ordeals they had gone through, had created an indestructible link between them.

'Tell me Sakura, are you sure you two are just friends and that you have no feelings for him ?'

For the first time, Sakura did not know what to answered.

The wedding of Shikamaru and Temari took place a few days ago. And since then, Sakura could not help thinking about what Ino had told her and she thought she was going crazy. Because of Ino, she was asking herself thousands of questions about Naruto. They were friends, he was his best friend. But did she love him ? What she felt for Naruto was different than she had felt for Sasuke. She had a blind trust in Naruto and for him, she was ready for all the sacrifices. She did not imagine her life without him. Without her realizing it, he had become her light, her warmth, her sun.

'Sakura-chan, are you okay ?'

Sakura looked up at Naruto and nodded. She looked at his eyes and wondered if they had ever been so blue. Naruto visited her during her lunch break and both were eating in the hospital cafeteria. Sakura lowered her head and continued to eat, trying to hide her blush. What an idiot, she thought. Since when did Naruto make her blush like that ? Lunch continued, with Sakura trying to act as normally as possible.

Days passed and Sakura could not help thinking about Naruto. She was going to kill Ino, she thought. Without her, she would never have questioned her friendship with Naruto. She would never have realized that what she felt for him was more than friendship. She did not know how to act in front of him and felt like a real idiot.

Both were practicing. Usually, Sai was with them, but Kakashi sent him on a mission to a neighbouring village. Sakura could finally focus on something concrete. To attack, to parry the blows of the opponent, to know which jutsus to use. She punched Naruto's clone, who disappeared. She turned around, Naruto thought he had taken her by surprise, but she had been faster. She grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground. She raised her arm to hit him, but stopped a few inches from his face.

'I got you,' she said with a huge smile.

Sakura was proud of her. Even if Naruto was the most powerful man in the world, she still managed to put him in a difficult position. Naruto smiled too. Sakura felt her heart skipped a beat. She wondered if his lips were as soft as she imagined. Without thinking about what she was doing, she leaned toward him and put her lips on his. She felt disconnected from reality. She lost herself in this kiss when Naruto kissed her back. She suddenly realized what was happening, when she felt Naruto's hands on her hips. She ended their kiss and stood up abruptly.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I don't know why I did that.'

'Sakura-chan.'

Naruto stood up and came up to her. Sakura lowered her head and put her hands in front of her eyes, not daring to look at him. Naruto gently took her hands.

'Sakura-chan, you do not have to apologize, I'm happy.'

He put his forehead on hers.

'It's been so long since I wanted to kiss you,' he said.

Sakura smiled and bit her lip. Naruto had never seen anything so mesmerizing.

'Kiss me,' she said.

Naruto put his lips to hers and they kissed again. Sakura regretted having spent so much time before realizing her feelings. Naruto was more than a friend. She loved him, she was sure of it and she would not waste her chance to be happy.

_**The end**_


End file.
